footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 19
Tottenham renewed their pursuit of a place in the Premier League top four as they came from behind to beat Brighton in north London. Conor Hourihane came off the bench to score the only goal to send fellow strugglers Norwich to the bottom of the table and halt Aston Villa's four-match losing streak. Mikel Arteta said Arsenal's attitude was "better than I expected" after the Gunners rescued a point at Bournemouth in the Spaniard's first match in charge. Chelsea manager Frank Lampard called on his players to show "personality" and be more creative after they were condemned to consecutive home defeats for the first time since 2011 by a deserved Southampton win. Jordan Ayew's sensational 90th-minute winner will "live long in the memory", says manager Roy Hodgson after his Crystal Palace side came from behind to beat West Ham at Selhurst Park. Carlo Ancelotti made a winning start as Everton manager as his side edged past Burnley at a packed and passionate Goodison Park. Nigel Pearson says he has renewed hope his Watford side can avoid relegation after they moved off the foot of the Premier League table with a draw at Sheffield United. Anthony Martial scored twice as Manchester United came from behind to hammer Newcastle United and move four points off a Champions League place in the table. Liverpool tightened their grip on the Premier League title race even further as they produced a masterclass to overpower nearest challengers Leicester City at the King Power Stadium to extend their lead to an imposing 13 points. Wolves fought back from two goals down to beat 10-man Manchester City in a memorable and controversial Premier League encounter at Molineux. Match Details Thursday 26 December 2019 Alli | goals2 = Webster | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 56,308 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,289 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,234 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Redmond | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,651 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Ayew | goals2 = Snodgrass | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,177 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Deulofeu | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 30,222 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Greenwood Rashford | goals2 = M Longstaff | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,206 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Milner Alexander-Arnold | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,211 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Friday 27 December 2019 Jiménez Doherty |goals2=Ederson Sterling | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,737 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- League table after Match day 19 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football